reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Draconian Artifacts
Here are ancient artifacts from the Sarcanian lore known as Draconian, Artifacts from the Dragonlords and all their allies ranging from made by Dwarf, Elf, Goblin, Man,Kirakian, and Dragons. The Artifacts (A-Z) '''The Arthurian Seal: '''The Seal of Arthur when he made an alliance with Sarcania which had help built Avalon, a secret Dragon territory that appears when the Seals of England, Wales, Scotland, and Ireland are united to reveal where Avalon and Camelot truly are in the World. '''The Bow and Arrow of The Spellbinders: '''The Bow and Arrow was made by Eric and Kyra's son Jarraid who latter became the King of the Nocturnians, He accomplished a lot of feats with the Bow and Arrows he forged during the days when he was at war with Monstrosities, He forged the Arrows from the bark of the Rift Trees that was what made the Spellbinder Stick. It was used by other Spellbinders throughout the century by Eric to Ben Tennyson. '''Crown of Relguir: '''The Crown of Relguir is a sacred Artifact of one of the first kings of Sarcania, He has forged the crown from Oraculite the most hardest substance in all of Sarcania, in which the term Oracle was used to show visions through the crown, and bestow the king knowledge of when and where an enemy will appear. '''Draconian Crystal: '''The Crystal that transformed Kyra into the famed Dragon Princess is often seen on the Cygnus Draconus a Dragon with similar traits of a swan. This can range into seven colors Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet. From Seven continents that a Different Dragon Princess or Prince may rise. It was used by other Dragon Princesses throughout the century by Kyra to Starfire. '''The Elven Chalice: '''A sacred cup drunk from Falcor Bromstead, Emperor Croven, Queen Virdy, and King Arion, this is considered the cup of the Elves that had often been used in Dinners in other kingdoms, and is often used to test poison, and even spells that can manipulate the mind. '''Fleece of Queen Ingrien: '''After Relguir passed away, Queen Ingrien who ruled the Castle Mountain carved from a crumbling mountain. She killed a Silver fur Sheep that had eaten all the crops for three years, after she killed it in the third year of her reign, she had used it as a coat during the winters, the Fleece was heavy as silver, instead of keeping it herself she gave it to the First Silver Dragonlord Fen Wong as a treaty between the Dragons of Onurac and the people. '''Goblin Mask of the Ogre Master: '''In a dark time of Sarcania the Ogre-Master who rules Ogres, Trolls, Goblins, Orcs, and even Gremlins had a mask to hide his scarred face. The Mask had power to control the Goblins and make them do whatever the wielder of the mask to do what ever selfish desire he wanted. '''Hagardhis's Red Bull: '''A Weapon Hagardhis used in the great war against the Kirakians, it was a war-machine made similar to a robotic bull, with the Wyvern's fire bring it to life. This weapon was used many times, but when the truce was made between the Sarcanians and Kirakians the war didn't require it. Now it acts as the protector of Kings. '''Ice Key: '''a key that opens the doors to Glacier Palace to where ever the visitor wants to go. To achieve an Ice Key is to take the challenge of the Bear Claw Clan. '''Journal of The Bromsteads: '''A journal that belongs to Falcor Bromstead which contains the charts, notes, and all the secrets he learned since his immigration through the Desert of St. Glen. '''King's Jewels: '''The Emerald Jewels of the Kings that helds power to change a barren land of death into a kingdom of prosperity. But only if the heart is pure shall the jewels be used. '''Lion Lords Mace: '''a weapon that can only be wielded by the Leader of the Lion Lords protectors of Sarcania since the reign of King Lingchar. This is one of the most legendary that has shown to have slain many Dark Demons from the minds of greed. '''Masks of the Seven Suitors: '''masks that are worn by a suitor that can break the curse of any Shadow craft, or even the seven deadly sins. The Masks were a major item in the "Seven Suitors", where Ashemis must wear the Red suitor mask to free the princess. The seven are Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet the mask will only be removed by the Princess who was cursed. The Red Mask was worn by Ash, the Orange was worn by Porpherion, the Yellow was worn by the Shiek, the Green was worn by the Thief, the Blue was worn by Kyreum, the Indigo was worn by the Master Slayer and the Violet was worn by Count DeMole. '''Nelkamah's Helmet: '''The helmet that contains his knowledge on how to recreate a city, He used it to recreate a new image through light and ultraviolet. '''Onurac's Fertility Flower: '''The mystic Flower that can only be affected by females that can give the infertile the miracle of having a child. '''Prysimatic Crystal Blades: '''The weapons of a Knights of Chivalry that will pierce only the blackest of hearts, this is also the thing to kill Shadow Spectres or even evil hearts of Dictators. This is one of the most sacred of the Sarcanian artifacts. '''Quandharian Chariots: '''forged from Oraculite and Zybranium a metal that is capable of space travel, the Quandharians used it in all their crafts and devices to do space travel. '''Rorn's Horn: '''The very horn that can call Dragons to a certain area to either hunting area, safe havens for cubs, and even a warning to danger. '''Syntron: '''A sarcanian droid that has been made since the great Sarcanian and Kirakian wars. This gave rise to Brabocon a type of machine that can hunt with Rift sense. '''Tridents of the Five Oceans: '''Five tridents made from the core of each ocean for the Kings of the Sea, they were forged by the Merfolk, and Leviathans to battle Krakens. '''Unicorn Horns: '''The horns are magical artifacts to transform anyone into a Unicorn, but also use it to teach the Chivalry of Humility, this is only used by the Queens of Sarcania, while the Kings become Lions. '''Valor Claws: '''Claw Gauntlets based on predatory animals such as Lions, Raptors, Griffins, Jaguar, Leopard, Bear, Tiger, Wolf, Dingo, Jackal, Fox, Snow Leopard, Panther, and Hyena. These are used by warriors of Sarcania young and old, female or male. '''War Dreamers Armory: '''Kirakians sacred armor based off the armor of their father Megatron, they worship the Decepticons while Sarcanians ally their enemy Autobots, and forged their own War Dreamers Armory. '''Xiocropia: '''A device used as a communications adapter to contact all the kingdoms. '''Yorcalza Heart: '''The heart of the Yorcalza used to preserve treasures from the past, like a modern Time Capsule. '''Zybranium Hammers: '''used to mine the Zybranium from the mines of Star Caverns when they are out, they were invented by the mind smiths. '''Oraculite Helmet: '''Wielded and used by Dick Grayson as Galaction, this is what channels the shadow energy and rift energy into objection and destruction.